Lane change assistance is driving assistance for assisting a driver to change a lane in which a vehicle is travelling. As technical literature relating to lane change assistance, for example, International Publication No. WO 2012/160591 described below is known. In International Patent Publication No. WO 2012/160591, an apparatus is disclosed, in which, in a case where an intention of a driver to change lane is detected, lane change assistance such as a warning is performed according to the presence or absence of another vehicle in a lane of a lane change destination.